PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? CANCER CLINICAL INVESTIGATION (CCI) PROGRAM The Cancer Clinical Investigation (CCI) Program of the Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) is comprised of 45 members who share the common goal of advancing treatment science to ultimately improve the lives of patients with cancer. They represent 16 Departments and 14 Institutes at the Icahn School of Medicine. As of February 2019, CCI program members were awarded $13.7 million in direct cost funding, with NCI support of $3.2 million and peer-reviewed cancer related support of $7.7 million. In 2018, the program published 151 papers of which 20% were intra- and 20% were inter-programmatic. The core mission of the CCI Program is to leverage the TCI?s outstanding science and innovation to maximally impact cancer care through the preclinical and clinical development of novel therapeutic strategies. The program is comprised of two major scientific themes: (1) cancer cell intrinsic targets and (2) immuno-oncology (IO) and tumor microenvironment (TME) targets. The specific aims of the program are to: (1) develop cancer therapeutics, therapeutic approaches, and therapeutic trials directed at cancer cell-intrinsic targets, (2) develop cancer therapeutics, therapeutic approaches, and therapeutic trials directed at the host immune system and TME, and (3) foster TCI intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations that facilitate the clinical translation of TCI science through bench-to-bedside and bedside-to-bench approaches.